


Shy

by Nibblez0122



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, GaaLee, M/M, Music AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nibblez0122/pseuds/Nibblez0122
Summary: Gaara has transferred to Konoha University to start his freshman year. Adjusting to his new life in a new town with his older siblings, Gaara begins to attend a live music cafe regularly and in the process meets and befriends a talented musician named Rock Lee who he develops feelings for. Gaara has a quiet nature about him but he's never found it hard to talk to people but with Lee it's as if his his brain forgets human speech. Musically Gaara has never failed to express his emotions and decides he needs to make Lee understand his feelings the only way he knows how.
Relationships: GaaLee - Relationship, Gaara/Rock Lee, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, LeeGaa - Relationship, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nara Shikamaru/Temari, NaruSasu, SakuIno, SasuNaru, ShikaTem - Relationship
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

The song is by K.K. Cruisin (c) Tsuko G. I don't claim any rights over the song utilized in this chapter.

Gaara felt relief as he put away the last bit of clothing in his dorm cabinet. It was a sunny afternoon and he finally settled into his freshman dorms at Konoha University. His father insisted he attend the "prestigious" Sunagakure University back in their home town but Gaara, like his older siblings Temari and Kankurō, refused to follow their fathers ideologies and chose a school far from home. Temari and Konkuro both loved Konoha and due to his academic prowess Gaara got into the school on a full ride to no ones surprise though his father was clearly not pleased with the news. This was the requirement his father gave all his children: You may attend Konoha if you pay for it yourself. With the rule in mind he was able to leave his overbearing fathers watchful eye and be with the family members that loved and cared for him. Being the son of the Governor was just something he had to deal with.

The first day of class will be on Monday which gave Gaara two days to just relax and avoid the chaos that was move in day. It helped having older siblings who knew about this as many freshman are not advised that they are allowed to move in the weekend before class starts. Gaara slumped his tired body on his mattress and gave an exhausted sigh. He was thankful that his freshman dorm had three separate bedrooms which allowed him privacy - He didn't know who his roommates were aside from their names, and he suspected they wouldn't arrive until Monday so he nabbed the best bedroom - the only one with a window. Gaara's attention went to his cellphone as it began vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out from his pocket, still laying down as he read the message.

"Yo bro! Done unpacking yet?" 

The text was from Kankurō. 

"Just finished."

"Righteous, wanna grab lunch with me and Tem?"

"Sure."

"Cool. We'll meet you in front of your dorm in 10. The cafe is just a short walk from there."

"The one where you and Tem go to watch live bands?" 

"Yeah dude! Told you we'd take you when you got into the school. You're gonna fucking love it! Totally your scene."

Reading the text made Gaara grin. He actually was excited to check out this cafe Temari and Konkuro often talked about last year. All three were musicians and his hometown had some great music scenes and Gaara had to admit he was worried that Konoha would be lacking on the music front, but his siblings swear by this cafe and went often last year since it's so close to campus.

"Alright, text me when your downstairs." 

"Fosho"

And with that Gaara got up from the bed and changed out of his sweaty move in clothes. He did a quick armpit whiff check to make sure that at no point would someone cringe in disgust if he happened to lift his arms and the over powering smell of BO murdered them. He still smelled liked he showered recently and with a satisfied grunt he changed into a long sleeve red shirt and put on a regular pair of blue skinny jeans. After a few minutes his phone buzzed and Kankurō let him know they were waiting.

He went downstairs and was greeted by quick hugs from his siblings and they gingerly began their short walk to the cafe.

"I know we've been hyping this place up for almost a year now but we swear it's a fun spot." Kankurō said as they continued their trek.

"I remember you telling me anyone can just go up and perform?" Gaara Asked.

"Yup. The owner is actually a student who's attending the school. His families rich so his father helped him open the place. They have instruments already there and anyone can use them. Of course if you have your own you're more than welcome to bring it." Temari said. 

This intrigued Gaara and you couldn't tell by his expression but he was actually really excited. Gaara was a quiet person, and he was cursed by his father with resting bitch face. Actually all his siblings had permanent resting bitch face now that he thought about it, but it was due to his quiet and unapproachable nature that no one ever expected that Gaara loved music. It was merely a hobby and he never intended to do it professionally, but one thing he would always thank his father for is placing him and his siblings in private music lessons. Temari picked up bass, Konkuro drums much to his fathers dismay, and Gaara piano.

"We haven't played together in centuries. I was thinking this would be a great place to resurrect our old band... the Sand Shinobi!!!" Kankurō said, posing dramatically. 

"We never had a band name and I don't know why you always insist we need one." Temari said with a bored expression.

"We only play for our own amusement Kankurō we don't need a name..." Gaara said with the same bored expression. It was moments like these you could really see the similarities between the siblings. Kankurō pouted.

"You guys still have sticks up your asses I see. That's why we'll never get big." Kankurō mumbled jokingly. 

"A stick up your ass can definitely be arranged." Temari retorted, punching her younger brother in the arm. She would say it was a playful sibling gesture, Kankuros expression of pain would tell you otherwise. Gaara snickered at his siblings squabbling. They were the only two he ever felt comfortable smiling or laughing around. 

"Ah here it is." Temari said as she pointed to the cafes entrance, the sign labeled "Hyūga Vibes". The cafe really was close to the campus, they hadn't even been walking five minutes. This street was popular with locals and especially with the college students for the night life. It ran down for about five blocks of pure bars, boutiques, and restaurants. They entered the store and Gaara was in awe at the design of the cafe. The types of tables differed depending on how many people were being seated at once. There were a few long wooden communal tables, mismatched furniture, and memorabilia all over the walls. A small stage was on the left of the cafes entrance with several instruments stationed neatly behind the stage. Those must have been the borrowable instruments Temari mentioned earlier. The counter was a few feet away from the stage and it looked like your typical hipster counter, but upon looking closer aside from a regular menu they also had an alcohol menu. A long line of taps were on the wall with a long list of beers that Gaara had never heard of.

"This place serves alcohol too?" Gaara Asked.

"Yuuuup! That's why it's rad. If you just want a coffee and eat some decent grub by all means, but Neji also has a large assortment of unique beers that he changes monthly." Kankurō said, leading both Gaara and Temari inside. Neji? That must have been the owner of the cafe.

"Ugh..." the man at the counter grunted. 

"Neji! Always excited to see me." Kankurō said, ignoring the displeasure clear on Nejis face. He was definitely young from what Gaara could tell.

"Hello Neji, we brought my brother today." Temari greeted. 

"I remember you telling me you guys had a younger sibling." Neji said.

"I'm Gaara, nice to meet you." Gaara said politely, holding his hand out. Neji took the hand and shook it.

"Neji Hyūga, pleasure. Thank God you're nothing like your brother." Neji said coyly.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" Kankurō shouted. Neji chose to ignore Kankurō and kept his attention on Gaara.

"Yeah I don't know what happened down the line but I guess the brain cells skipped a generation." Gaara said matter-of-factly. Temari started chuckling and Neji covered his mouth, attempting to curtail his laughter. 

"Ha-ha-ha very funny." Kankurō said.

"With that bored expression who would have guessed you would be this hilarious. Tell me what you would like to drink, on me." Neji said.

"You've never offered me a free drink!?" Kankurō said.

"That's because you're not funny." Neji rolled his eyes.

"Sorry we're late Neji." A woman's voice chimed in. She looked very similar to Neji. Very long dark hair and the same pale eyes. The man beside her had spiky dark black hair and also seemed to suffer from resting bitch face.

"Hey Sasuke, Hinata." Kankurō greeted. The two gave a quick wave before disappearing behind the "Employees Only" door.

Gaara ordered a sandwich with a cappuccino. His siblings ordered their own food and took a seat on the long wooden table while they waited. 

"Hinata and Neji are cousins, pretty obvious from the resemblance. She's is a 1st year like you Gaara. Sasuke is also a freshman and Neji is in his 2nd year with me." Konkuro said, making conversation as they wait for their food. 

"They have been working with Neji since he opened this place so you'll be seeing them often." Temari added. Gaara nodded his head to show he was listening. This place was exactly the music scene Gaara was looking forward to. Just listening to the music others covered or created from scratch always gave him goosebumps, and he hoped that he would get multiple opportunities to see them. Gaara was brought back from his thoughts when a sandwich and coffee cup were placed in front of him. Hinata said a quick "Enjoy!" before disappearing out back again.

"Hey Neji! You still rooming with Lee and Tenten this year?" Kankurō yelled out unnecessarily. 

"Yes. They're annoying but they're neat and easy to live with." Neji said, annoyed with Kankuros outburst.

"They'll be here tonight, are you guys coming? Saturday nights at 7 is when I only allow 18+ in. It's when the most people jump up and perform." Neji said as he robotically began drying mugs with a rag.

"Obvi. Gaara wants to see the people perform." Temari said taking a quick sip of her coffee.

"Will you be performing something?" Neji Asked as he directed his attention to Gaara.

"I think I'll just watch today. I haven't performed in front of people in a long time... shocking since my demeanor screams extrovert right?" Gaara said sarcastically, expression stoic as always. This received a few chuckles from Neji and his siblings in response. Gaara actually was not afraid to perform in front of people, in fact even though he does consider himself an introvert he was not easily embarrassed or scared. He was always prepared and people were easy to read for the most part due to his naturally analytical mind frame. Temari used to tell him he "radiated earth energy because he's such a Capricorn". Whatever the fuck that meant he did not know.

"Could have fooled me." Neji said mid chuckle. The siblings finished their meal and said their goodbyes, heading back toward campus.

"Thoughts?" Temari Asked.

"I like the place." Gaara Replied.

"We can meet you again tonight so we can watch the performances and get our drink on!" Kankurō said.

"Oh hell no, I'm cutting you off as soon as you seem even REMOTELY inebriated." Temari growled. 

"I can hold my liquor Tem, or are we just going to forget how you got so plastered last year you somehow managed to fall off your chair while you were sitting in it and proceeded to vomit all over the pavement." Kankurō retorted. 

"So who are your roommates this year Gaara?" Temari asked, completely changing the subject and turning her attention to Gaara.

"DONT TRY CHANGING THE SUBJECT TEM!" Kankuro snapped.

"Uh I believe their names are Naruto and Shikamaru." Gaara said.

"Whaaaaat!? Naruto is rooming with you? That guy is such an idiot but he's funny as fuuuuck!" Kankurō said quickly forgetting the argument with his sister.

"Shikamaru is that bored looking guy that's always with him right?" Temari asked Kankuro.

"Yeah they're pretty good friends. Wait, I thought you said Shikamaru was kinda cute- OOF!" Kankurō gasped as Temari jabbed him in the stomach.

"Don't let Naruto force you to do anything you're not comfortable with Gaara. He's not a bad guy but a total trouble maker." Temari cautioned, she was always very protective of her younger brothers.

"It'll be fine Tem, if he's anything like Kankurō I can manage. See you guys tonight." Gaara finished as he waved to his siblings goodbye and walked into his dorm, ignoring the "what's the supposed mean!?" remark from Kankurō.

~~~~~~

Gaara walked up the stairs to the second floor and down the hall to his dorm room. He noticed the door was open and a few boxes were placed messily beside the open doorframe. He peaked inside to see who he presumed to be his roommates moving boxes into the empty rooms. 

"Uggghhhh I can't believe I lost out on the room with a damn window!" the blonde haired boy groaned.

"Stop complaining, whoever gets here first gets dibs." The brown haired boy replied.

"Early bird gets the worm." Gaara interjected. This got the attention of both boys who were now looking directly at him.

"Gaara. Naruto and Shikamaru I assume?" Gaara said.

"Yooo roomie! Naruto Uzumaki!" The blonde exclaimed reaching his hand out. Gaara shook it in response.

"Shikamaru Nara." The brown haired boy said, also reaching out to shake Gaaras hand.

"I wasn't expecting you guys to move in till Monday." Gaara said.

"Oh we have a lot of older friends who warned us to not move in on move in day unless you have a death wish." Shikamaru said.

"My older siblings both go here so they told me about it too. Apparently you know them, Temari and Kankurō." Gaara continued.

"Oh snap! Kankurō is your brother??? That guy can hang!" Naruto gushed excitedly.

"Temari's cool, seems pissed off all the time but a lot more level headed than your brother." Shikamaru added.

"Well this is great! I'm glad we're not getting some square as a roommate, I was a bit worried. Let's fucking go together to the first frat party next week." Naruto said.

"I don't do frat parties," Gaara interjected.

"It's not my scene, but I'm down for anything with a good music scene.".

"Awww cmon! You need to go to at least one frat party before you die dude." Naruto declared.

"I can die happily knowing I won't ever have to be trapped in a room with sweaty, neanderthalic fuck boys who grunt and beat their chest in the cringiest display of a mating ritual." Gaara said apathetically, his expression not even remotely amused.

Shikamaru and Naruto started laughing hysterically.  
Naruto was wheezing as he tried to calm himself. 

"B-bro you're killing me! How can you say something like that and keep a straight face? You're comedy gold!" 

Gaara shrugged.

"It's just how I am." 

"We're gonna get along just fine, right Shika!" Naruto said as he put hand on Gaara's shoulder reassuringly.

"Let's hope, as long as you're not a huge pig like Naruto I have no issues." Shikamaru said, wiping a tear from his eyes after his laughing fit. Naruto proceeded to argue with Shikamaru in attempt to defend himself. Gaara smiled fondly at the two - they didn't seem like bad guys and if his siblings liked them he would give them a chance too.

"So I refuse to do the frat party but I'm going out tonight with my siblings to that cafe Neji owns. Do you know about that?" Gaara said. The two stopped arguing and brought their attention back to Gaara.

"We know Neji, he's a mutual friend we grew up with." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah dude! His cafe is awesome on Saturday nights! We've gone a few times last year. We weren't 18 yet so he let us in but refused to serve us alcohol, such a priss!" Naruto rebuked.

"Just be happy he let us in dude. We're 18 now so just get over it." Shikamaru sighed. Naruto placed an arm around Shikamaru's shoulders. 

"That's right so he can't deny us now!" 

"Sooo you guys wanna come tonight?" Gaara Asked wanting to confirm.

"Hell yeah!" Naruto shouted.

"After we finish unpacking our shit dude, so get back to work." Shikamaru said as he slipped away from Naruto's grasp and returned to unpacking his things. 

Naruto groaned in response as he walked over to his things and Gaara went back to his room and closed the door behind him. He reached over and grabbed his keyboard off its stand, and sat down on his bed with the keyboard in front of him - lowering the volume enough so only he could hear. He smiled to himself as he began playing random chords, the notes barely audible. Gaara was grateful he could finally return to his love for playing and writing and he was finally away from his father, at least until the next break. The pressure that man put on him was exhausting but he can finally focus on what he likes and maybe make some friends in the process. The school year seemed like it was going to be good and Gaara was looking forward to tonight.

~~~~~~~~

Gaara put his keyboard back on the stand and checked his phone. It was 15 til 7pm and he knew his siblings would be hitting him up soon. He decided to keep what he was wearing on and exited the room, sitting on the living room couch. It was good that the dorms provided furniture for the living space so they had just enough chairs and tables and a small kitchen. A TV was placed in the table in front of the couch, knowing it was brought in by either Shikamaru or Naruto. 

Naruto walked out of his room first, dressed casually in a pair of cargo shorts and an orange t-shirt. 

"Yo! What time are we going? I'm ready to get my drink on!" Naruto exclaimed. Gaara guessed loud was just his default.

"Waiting for them to text me, they said 7 so they should be hitting me up soon." Gaara Replied.

"Well I'm ready whenever." Chimed in Shikamaru wearing a short leave button up and some black jeans, his hair in a high ponytail. As if on queue Gaaras phone began to ring.

"Yo! We here :P" 

"Kankurō says they're downstairs." Gaara said as he stood up from the couch. The three exited the dorm and met his siblings downstairs.

"KANKUROOOO!" Naruto shouted. Both him and Kankurō did a quick hug with a single pat on the back.

"Narutooo been awhile my man. Sup Shikamaru! Hope you guys have been getting along with my bro." 

"Yeah he's cool dude, hey Temari!" Naruto said as he directed his attention to her.

"Hey Naruto, Shikamaru." She greeted, her face seeming to light up at the sight of Shikamaru. He responded with a lazy wave.

The group made the walk over to the cafe, the streets much busier now. The street was already crowding with college students and older locals who were taking advantage of the night life. The reached the entrance to the cafe and Gaara was surprised to see a buff man who he could assume was a bouncer standing guard at the door. Isn't this supposed to be a cafe not a club?

"Yo-Yo boys and girl, show me yo ID's or you're gonna be in for a whirl!" The man rapped. It was a horrible rap really and why was he talking like that?

"Yo Bee!" Naruto exclaimed, giving the older man a handshake. 

"Ey-Yo Na-ru-to! Finally old enough to get through the door?" The man named Bee Replied still rapping.

"Well I've always been able to get in before but now Neji can't deny me a beer!" 

"Fo-sho fo-sho." Bee said as he checked everyone's ID's one by one. Now inside Gaara could ask Naruto the biting question on his mind.

"Why is he always rapping?" 

"Oh that's just how Bee is, says he'll become the best rapper one day." Naruto shrugged. It was already pretty full considering it was only just 7pm, this place really must be popular. They grabbed a free table close to the counter and all sat down. 

"Glad you guys came." Neji said, walking toward the table.

"Why do you have a bouncer?" Gaara asked.

"How do you think I keep these hooligans out of here? I need to keep my business running." Neji Replied matter-of-factly. Gaara was just surprised people still used to word hooligan in their everyday vocabulary. 

"Let's start with a few rounds of what you recommend good sir." Naruto said.

Neji rolled his eyes.

"Now that your 18 you're feeling all high and mighty. You're so annoying." Naruto cackled at his response and Neji walked away, a few minutes later Sasuke came with their first round of beers. The group began drinking after a quick "Cheers!" Followed by noises of glass cups clinking together in unison. 

About an hour had passed and the group had settled into a fun conversation, Gaara only chiming in every now and then since he was more of a listener than talker. The cafe at this point was pretty crowded - Hinata and Sasuke working diligently as they went table to table taking orders. He heard from Shikamaru that Sasuke was Naruto's ex but Naruto has never really gotten over being dumped. He did catch Naruto looking at Sasuke a few times, and even seemed to purposefully ignore Naruto's existence when serving them. Gaara really had to lean in if he wanted to hear what the others were saying, and everyone had to speak up in general. Gaara wasn't mad about being out and social but what really annoyed him was the fact no one had gone up to perform! That was the whole point of this place and yet that's exactly what WASN'T happening right now. Gaara sighs in annoyance.

"NejiiIiIIIIii!!!" A loud voice shouted. Gaara looked over at who was calling Neji in such a familiar manner.

"Hey Lee, Tenten." Neji greeted.

"We finally made it, Lee took forever getting ready because he just HAD to run an extra mile for no damn reason." The girl named Tenten said.

"Tenten if I'm to stay in top physical form I must push myself to the limits until my muscles can take no more!" The boy named Lee Replied, looking at his friend confidently. Gaara couldn't help but stare at him. He had a silly bowl cut hair style and a funny demeanor and yet Gaara thought he was the most attractive man in the room. He had the sharpest cheekbones and the biggest brown eyes that almost looked black in the low lit room, they complimented his thick eyebrows perfectly. He had a much to tight green t-shirt and jeans that accentuated every muscle in his body. What the fuck, how the hell was this guy so buff??? Gaara forced himself to focus back on their current conversation, and took a quick sip of his beer, his mouth suddenly feeling very dry. 

"Has anyone gone up yet Neji?" Lee Asked as he looked over to the stage. This caught Gaara's attention. 

"Nope, as usual someone needs to start so that everyone else feels comfortable going up." Neji Replied. Lee nodded and gave Neji a toothy grin. Even his teeth were perfect how is that even possible?

"Well looks like it's up to me tonight!" Lee said happily as he began to make his way toward the stage. Gaara's gaze followed Lee as he watched him pick up an acoustic guitar and began tuning it. 

"Oh shit looks like Bushy brow is up!" Naruto said as everyone at their table turned their attention to the stage. The chattering began to subside slightly as more people began to realize someone was actually on stage now.

Once he was satisfied with the tuning of his guitar, Lee lifted the microphone stand higher so that it was finally close to his mouth. He gave the mic a few taps to confirm it was on and just like that he began strumming.

Forget all your troubles.  
Leave them all behind.  
Oh nothing, nothing, nothing lasts.

Chase them off, and smile.  
Life is beautiful.  
Open up your heart.  
Feel the love inside.

Oh nothing, nothing, nothing's bad.  
Shake it off, go on.  
And cruise on the vibe.

Look around, Feel the wind.  
Hear the sea, Come and see.  
Blue beauty, Mystery.  
Artistry,  
Oh nothing, nothing's gonna hurt you,  
Don't worry,  
You're free from all the things that ought to be,  
Look around, spread your wings and fly.

Look around, Feel the wind,  
Hear the sea, Come and see.  
Blue beauty, Mystery,  
Artistry,  
Oh nothing, nothing's gonna hurt you,  
Don't worry,  
You're free from all the things that ought to be,  
Look around, spread your wings and fly.

Feel the wind, Hear the sea,  
Come and see, Blue beauty,  
Artistry, Mystery,  
Oh nothing, nothing's gonna hurt you,  
Don't worry,  
You're free from all the things that ought to be,  
Look around, spread your wings and fly

With a final strum of his guitar Lee concluded the song, everyone had now started clapping and whistling happily.

"Thank you!" He said kindly as he placed the guitar back on its stand and made his way back to the counter. Almost immediately after Lee got off stage people we're finally jumping on.

"Nice work Lee as always." Tenten said happily. Lee rubber the back of his head still grinning. Gaara was now full on staring, eyes wide and heart palpating a mile a minute. He was excited. Lee was not only a great guitarist but he had an amazing voice. How can someone be that damn perfect?

"Yo Lee over here!" Naruto shouted, getting his attention.

"Naruto! Oh wow you're here with everyone!" Lee said happily as he greeted everyone individually, finally making eye contact with Gaara. Lee's face fell into a shocked expression for a moment, Gaara barely caught it before a smile returned his lips.

"I don't think we've ever met?" Lee Asked. Gaara was finding it difficult to form sentences for some reason but he was finally able to push out a response.

"N-no... I just transferred here from Suna. Gaara." he shook Lees hand and it was so warm against him. 

"You're... good." 

"Thank you so much!" Lee beamed. Gaara swore his heart skipped a beat. He was having a hard time formulating sentences and just thinking in general around Lee, this has never been an issue before. 

Temari noticed the change in Gaara's demeanor and cocked an eyebrow, intrigued by the situation. It seems she was the only one who noticed.

"Yeah Gaara here is Temari and kankuro's little brother. He's rooming with me and Shika." Naruto said.

"And like us, he's also a musician." Temari chimed in, a smirk on her face as she gave a side ways look at Gaara.

"WHAT!? That. Is. AWESOME!!!" Lee shouted excitedly. Lee was getting closer to Gaara in his excitement and he felt his face heating up at the close proximity. 

"Yup! When we played together as a band Gaara wrote and sang for all our songs." Kankuro added as he took a swig of his beer. Lee's eyes were practically popping out of his head at this point. Kankuro's comment however also got the attention of the others.

"You sing AND write Gaara? That's pretty neat!" Tenten said.

"It's pretty damn impressive, you should perform one of your original songs on stage." Neji added, coming from around the counter. Everyone was in agreement as they excitedly cheered Gaara on. Gaara was about to shut down the idea altogether but Lee had already began talking.

"Gaara I would love to watch you perform!" Lee looked at Gaara with the sincerest look in his eyes. Gaara's chest tightened and his mouth went dry again. This was utterly ridiculous, why was he struggling so hard to communicate? Why did his body react this way when looking at Lee? After a short pause everyone was still staring at Gaara waiting for an answer.

"S-sure... but not r-right now! I'm not ready..." 

"That's perfectly fine Gaara, don't ever feel pressured to perform. I know I used to have major stage freight and it took me some time to get over it!" Lee said as he placed a hand in Gaara's shoulder. He was touching him. Gaara hoped the contact would last longer but the hand was gone just as quick.

"Gaara doesn't get stage freight, nothing ever bothers him honestly." Kankuro laughed. The focus was finally off Gaara and the group continued to joke and drink the rest of the night, aside from Rock Lee as he told Gaara he doesn't drink alcohol for personal reasons. Several people performed but honestly Gaara found it hard to focus on the performers - he found himself comparing them to Lee's song earlier. Most of the people weren't bad but they lacked the spirit and enthusiasm lee exhibited while he sang. He was radiating. Gaara was able to talk to Lee for most of the night but he mainly let Lee do all the talking as he was still struggling to speak for some reason.

He learned Lee was in his 2nd year and was studying Nutrition. Like Gaara he did music purely as a hobby and had been playing the guitar since he was 8 as his father taught him to play. He knew Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Hinata, Tenten and Neji since childhood but was the closest to Neji and Tenten and they were known as the 3 musketeers by most. Lee also confirmed Sasuke and Naruto dated but he never found out why they broke up and Naruto refused to talk about it whenever it was brought up. Lee talked a lot but Gaara loved listening to him. He had a way of annunciating every word, like every word that came out of his mouth mattered and needed to be emphasized - Gaara found himself leaning in his hand listening intently. Lee noticed Gaara leaning in closer and a red tint appeared on his cheeks. 

"U-Um so what's your major Gaara? I feel like I've been doing all the talking, I'm sorry if you feel that I've been rude!" 

"I prefer listening over talking anyway so don't worry," his reassurance seemed to put Lee at ease.

"-And to answer your question, I'm doing political science." 

"Oh! You must be really smart then, politics have never been my forte." 

"My father is the governor of Suna and even though I hate his guts I actually like politics." 

"O-oh so you have a bad relationship with your father? I'm sorry I shouldn't pry." 

"It's fine really. He's just mad because he hasn't gotten laid in over a century." This made Lee laugh, oh man his laugh was breathtaking he didn't think it would sound so mesmerizing.

"Oh that's awful Gaara! But I couldn't help laughing you're really funny!!!" 

Gaara gave a small smile, the type he normally reserved for his close siblings. He felt his face flush as Lee began talking about his work out regimen. Gaara barely tuned into the music, Lee's voice was just so much more appealing.

It was finally 11pm and Gaara and the others were feeling exhausted, and a very drunk Kankuro and Naruto stepped outside while drunkingly singing Queens "Somebody to love" very badly. They said their goodbyes to Neji as he didn't close his place until 1am.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure they both get home safe." Temari reassured Lee who seemed worried about Kankuro and Naruto. They were all walking together since they all were living on campus.

"Okay! That definitely puts a worry from my mind!" Lee responded. Temari, Shikamaru and Tenten fell into their own conversation, Kankuro and Naruto were still ahead singing, leaving Lee and Gaara to walk side by side behind. They walked in comfortable silence for a bit, Gaara struggling to find something to talk about. Small talk wasn't hard for him and every time he would open his mouth nothing would come out, it's as if his brain fried in Lee's presence. 

"So Gaara, I am at the cafe pretty often since Neji is a close friend. Whenever you want to go you should let me know and we can meet!" Lee said breaking the silence. Gaara stayed silent as Lee waited for his response. Why wasn't he responding? Why was he feeling excited that Lee wanted to hang out?

"Sure." was all he was able to say. He wanted to punch himself in the face.

"Yay! Here, put your number in my phone." Lee handed Gaara his phone and Gaara put in his number, handing back the phone to Lee.

"I will text you now so that you have my number!" Gaara's phone vibrated and he looked at the message on the screen.

"It's Lee! :)"

Gaara had gotten countless messages from his siblings with emotes but knowing it was Lee gave him butterflies. 

"This is our stop." Shikamaru said. They all said their good nights, Shikamaru letting Naruto sling an arm over his shoulder as he helped Naruto up the stairs. 

"I'll make sure Kankuro gets home safe so no worries Gaara." Temari said. Gaara nodded in response.

"Bye Gaara! It was so nice meeting you!" Lee said as he pulled Gaara into a hug. He barely had time to react as he felt electricity surging through his body as it made contact with Lee's. He slowly put a hand on Lee's back to return the embrace, his face felt hot and his mind drew a blank. Lee ended the hug and went in the direction with Tenten, Temari and Kankuro. Gaara stood in place still in shock, finally finding the energy to go inside into his dorm. 

Inside he found Naruto snoring happily on the couch, not even bothering going to his bedroom. Shikamaru's door was closed so he assumed he went straight to bed. Gaara followed suit and made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth and splashed cold water in his face to cool down his burning cheeks. He closed his bedroom door, taking off his clothes until he was only in his boxers and tossed them to the floor - forgotten as he jumped into bed. Gaara felt light headed, his heart was a flutter and his cheeks were still burning. He hugged his pillow tightly trying to make sense of what happened tonight. It must have been the alcohol! Gaara wasn't much of a drinker and he's skinny so that must be why he felt so weird! 

Gaara tried desperately to believe himself but he was full of crap and he knew it. He only had two beers and was nowhere even remotely drunk, and the buzz he was feeling wasn't from the alcohol. It was Rock Lee who was making him feel this way and he was mad at how dumb he acted. He's never had trouble conversing with others, and he knew exactly what he needed to say to keep a conversation going because it was just common sense. But Lee didn't make sense... he was sweet, attractive, talented, and such a fucking good person Gaara couldn't handle it. His phone vibrated on his night stand momentarily relieving his thoughts of Lee until he saw it was Lee who texted him.

"I really had fun tonight Gaara! You are so cool I hope we hang out more. Good night and sweet dreams! ^.^"

Gaara's still beating heart nearly left his chest when he saw that cute emote at the end. With whatever leftover courage he responded.

"Me too, good night." 

Gaara put the phone back on his night table and covered his face with his pillow. He was totally crushing on Rock Lee and he had no idea how to handle it.


	2. Chapter 2

The song is 4 Seasons (c) Rex Orange. I don't claim any rights over the song utilized in this chapter.

Gaara's Sunday for the most part was uneventful. He spent most of his day with Shikamaru and Naruto as they went to run a few errands for the dorm - buying essentials like groceries, dish/silverware, cleaning products, etc. He learned that Naruto had entered as undecided for his major and Shikamaru was also in the political science spectrum with a concentration in law. He found it odd that the two seemed to be polar opposites but got along so well - Shikamaru had the patience of an angel.

The first few days of class went by smoothly. Gaara's class schedule gave him ample time in between to relax and the trek between classes was not very long since the political science building essentially had all the classes in the same building. Out of his 4 classes he had 2 classes with Shikamaru and one with Naruto which was a gen ed course they both needed to complete. He was disappointed not having any classes with Lee, but it was to be expected because Lee is a year older.

Lee... Gaara found himself thinking of him, a lot more than what's considered normal. Lee texted Gaara often - asking how his day and classes were going and every time his phone vibrated Gaara's heart would skip a beat. He's never had a crush on anyone before, he actually thought he was incapable of the emotion altogether. His siblings always called him a plant growing up and he honestly agreed with them, but here he is getting giddy over Lee and his handsome face and sculpted body. Aside from the physical Lee was just an all around genuinely good person. His laughter was a sound Gaara couldn't get enough of, and his smile was not only beautiful but contagious. 

Gaara finished classes for the day and was mindlessly playing on his keyboard, Lee still deep in his thoughts. He felt a wave of inspiration to write a song, or maybe just replay some of the old tunes he performed with his siblings. While he was alone with his father the 2 years his siblings were off at college, Gaara struggled to find the creativity. His father had a way of snuffing out any artistic expression and Gaara only found that drive again when his siblings would come back for the holidays. Gaara's brow creased in frustration at the thought of his father - he let out a sigh and turned off his keyboard, placing it back on its stand. As if on queue Gaara's phone vibrated and all anger seemed to dissipate knowing it was Lee contacting him.

"Hey Gaara! I just finished my last class for the day, wanna go to the cafe with me?" 

Gaara's heart was a flutter again, over a fucking text. Get it together dude!

"Sure, I'll meet you there." 

"Yay! See you soon :3"

Gaara slid his phone in his front pocket and made his way out the bedroom. Naruto was on the couch, laying lazily as he skimmed through his cellphone. He took his gaze away from the phone as Gaara entered the living room.

"Yo Gaara! Wanna play some Smash Bro's?" Naruto asked as he sat up excitedly.

"I'm actually meeting Lee now at the cafe." Gaara said as he began slipping on his sneakers. 

"OooOoOoh really?" Naruto said smugly.

"You and Busy-brow were attached to the hip the other night and now you're going on dates? Damn I gotta step my game up, can't have you being the first to bring someone over." the comment brought a burning feeling in Gaara's cheeks though his face remained stoic hiding his embarrassment.

"It's not like that, we're just friends." Gaara replies dryly.

"Yeah-yeah that's how it always starts, then you fuck it up by getting into a relationship..." the last part came out in mumble, Gaara barely heard it.

"Is that what happened with you and Sasuke?" 

"Fuck Sasuke! I don't wanna talk about that cockatoo haired asshole." Naruto snapped, turning away from Gaara to turn on the TV.

Gaara felt a bit of guilt for mentioning Sasuke. He was still getting to know Naruto so he shouldn't pry in his business so casually.

"Sorry... it's none of my business I shouldn't have said that."

"No, it's fine... don't worry about it." Naruto didn't turn to look at Gaara when he said this, but he waved his arm dismissively. 

"We're cool. Go meet bushy brow, he's actually a really good guy - always has been since we were kids so be nice to him!" Naruto turned to finally look at Gaara, he had a Cheshire grin and gave a thumbs up. Gaara rolled his eyes and finally left his dorm to make the short walk to the cafe. He reached the familiar entrance, no longer guarded by a bouncer, and made his way inside. It was moderately packed, mainly with students studying and doing homework. There was actually someone on stage singing and playing acoustic guitar. The song sounded familiar, probably a radio hit but Gaara couldn't pinpoint the name. 

After a quick look around it seemed like Lee hadn't arrived yet so Gaara took a seat in of the booth made for a small group. Gaara fiddled on his phone for a bit, a text notification popped up from Lee.

"Be there in 5!" 

"Already here, small booth closest to the entrance."

"Oh no! I'm so sorry for making you wait, be there soon! ;__;"

"No worries."

Gaara put his phone down as he was approached by an unfamiliar face. A girl, probably around his age, with pink hair and light blue eyes approached him. She was wearing an apron with the the cafes logo and holding a note pad to take his order. It seemed like Neji hired a new person since Kankuro had mentioned Hinata and Sasuke were the only waiters.

"Welcome! My name is Sakura, what can I get you?" The waitress asked kindly.

"I'm waiting for a friend so I'll order when he gets here- "

"GAARA! So sorry I'm here!" Gaara and Sakura looked toward the entrance as Lee came running in. Gaara felt himself smiling, Lee looked adorable in his green track suit. How can he make even a track suit look that damn good? Lee approached their table with his signature grin, but his eyes widened in surprise when he looked at Sakura.

"Sakura!?"

"Hey Lee! It's good to see you." Sakura replied happily.

"I-it's good to see you too! Do you work here now?" 

"Yup! Neji said the cafe has been getting too busy that he needed an extra pair of hands and I needed some extra cash." Lee sat down in front of Gaara, attention still on Sakura. Gaara noticed how warm his smile was when looking at her... Gaara ignored the sharp pang he felt in his chest.

"Well that's great! Oh by the way, how rude of me - this is my friend Gaara. He's actually Naruto and Shikamaru's roommate." 

"Small world, nice to meet you Gaara. Hope you and Shikamaru keep Naruto out of trouble! He's dumb but he's my dumbass." Gaara nodded in response, still trying desperately to keep his emotions in check. 

Sakura took their order and made her way through the employees door until she was out of sight.

"You two seem to know each other well..." Gaara said once Sakura was no longer in earshot.

"Well I wouldn't say we're exceptionally close. She along with Naruto and the others... we all grew up together. She is actually closest to Naruto and Sasuke as they used to be a tight friend group. Emphasis on used to." 

"I thought maybe she was an ex." Gaara mentally slapped himself. Why the hell was he being petty? Lee's eyes widened and he began scratching cheek nervously.

"I-oh haha no. I did have a crush on her back in middle and high school, but she never returned my feelings. By our senior year of high school my romantic feelings for her were gone. She's a really good person and I still value the friendship we have." Gaara should have probably felt relief but he didn't. The only thing running through his head now was the fact that Lee was definitely straight, so Gaara's attraction for him were definitely one-sided. Gaara sighed in disappointment, but just because Lee wasn't gay didn't mean he had to toss away their potential friendship. He still liked Lee... a lot, but would respect his sexuality.

"Ah, okay. Well it's her loss." Gaara didn't notice the surprise in Lee's expression, and the warm smile that followed.

"Any girl would be lucky to date you Gaara! Handsome, smart, funny, talented..." Gaara somehow maintained a relaxed expression. Lee thought Gaara was attractive and his racing heart could not handle all those compliments especially not from Lee. He was quiet for a bit, Lee patiently waiting for a response. Say something damnit! A normal person would have probably said something along the lines of 'thank you'. 

"I'm gay." Good job. Gaara screamed internally as he realized how uncomfortable he must have made Lee feel now and he wouldn't be surprised if Lee never spoke to him again. Gaara wasn't even sure if he was gay, he was only attracted to Lee so did that necessarily make him attracted to only men?

"Oh! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed your sexuality. I actually identify as bisexual so I should have been more open minded." Oh. Not gay but also not entirely straight. Gaara has to push down the excitement building, this meant he still had a chance.

"Don't worry about it, and... thank you." Lee grinned happily, seemingly satisfied with knowing he hadn't offended his friend. The two continued to speak casually as they waited for their food, tuning in occasionally to the man on stage. 

"Lee, Gaara." Gaara and Lee turned their attention to Neji, who was now placing their lunch and drinks in front of them.

"Neji! I was wondering where you were." Lee grinned happily.

"I can't believe Sakura is working here now! I know you told me you were looking into hiring another person but I definitely wasn't expecting it to be her!"

"I can't believe you and Gaara are here on a date." Lee and Gaara stared at Neji, faces flushed and mouths agape.

"Joking guys, relax... and to answer your question business is doing really well and she's the only person I knew who had experience working in a restaurant environment and who I actually trusted to do a good job." Gaara and Lee breathed a sigh of relief. Neji sure has a way of putting you in the spot.

"Well that's really great!" Lee said giving Neji a thumbs up. Gaara have a small smile finding Lee endearing, Neji just rolled his eyes but also gave a small smile to his childhood friend. Neji noticed a couple walk in and take a seat a few tables away.

"Ill talk to you both later, duty calls." Neji said as he walked away from the table toward the new set of customers.

Lee and Gaara continued to converse, finally finishing their lunch and giving Sakura and Neji a quick wave goodbye as they walked out of the cafe.

"So when am I going to get a chance to watch you perform on stage Gaara?" Lee asked as they began their trek back to campus. 

"Maybe soon actually." Lee shrieked, startling Gaara unexpectedly.

"IM SO HAPPY!!! I need to be there when you do!" Lee continued to babble. Gaara didn't mind and actually enjoyed just hearing Lee get excited over the chance to watch Gaara perform. Gaara never performed to impress people, he did it for himself. However, the thought of Lee being so transfixed on Gaara excited him - he wanted Lees undivided attention.

Once they made it to Gaara's dorm, Lee pulled him into a tight hug which Gaara happily returned the embrace. 

"I'll see you soon Gaara! Text me! Let's hang out again!" Lee shouted as he began walking in the direction of his dorm waving feverishly. Gaara waved back, turning around to enter his dorm. It's just like Naruto said - Lee was such a kind person, perfect to be exact. Gaara entered the dorm and saw both Shikamaru and Naruto playing Mario Kart, Naruto yelled about his defeat as he passed the finish line in 8th place - Shikamaru taking 1st with a bored expression. Naruto and Shikamaru looked behind them, hearing the front door close as Gaara entered.

"Yo Gaara! Come play so I can whoop your ass!" Naruto exclaimed. Gaara shrugged his shoulders and sat on the couch with his roommates. Things honestly couldn't be any better.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Weeks had passed and Gaara had fallen into his daily routine swimmingly. Aside from class Gaara found himself at the cafe more often, going between 2 to 3 times a week. Sometimes he went alone just so he could study and have a quick cup of coffee, but most of the time it's where he would go and meet Lee. Sweet, beautiful, charming Lee. It's been over a month since they met and they've grown closer than ever, along with Gaara's affection for the older boy. He learned a lot of things about Lee such as the fact he has 2 fathers, how he was raised doing several forms of martial arts, that he had an extensive workout routine which was obvious by his extremely fit physique, and that he loved guitar just as much as Gaara loved piano.

He was smitten, but in a very unlike Gaara fashion - he has become a nervous wreck. When Lee would do anything cute or endearing Gaara's mind shut off each time, and it was pissing him off to no end. Regular Gaara would have asked Lee out by now, not that Gaara has ever asked anyone out in the first place, but he's no chicken. His siblings have been questioning his motives for Lee too, finding it odd that Gaara has become so attached to someone when it just wasn't something Gaara did, ever. Gaara continued to deny any claims, but his siblings aren't stupid and are beginning to catch on to Gaara's change in behavior.

It was Saturday and they texted him earlier that day about going to Nejis cafe. It's been almost three weeks since he's gone to the cafe on a Saturday night, choosing to stay home and do homework. He was caught up and actually ahead on his assignments so he didn't see any harm in going out. His siblings said they would meet him there to get a good table. Both Naruto and Shikamaru agreed to go, Gaara went ahead and sent a quick text to Lee. 

"Hey Lee. Do you want to go to the cafe tonight? Going with my roommates and siblings in a bit." 

"GAARA! I would have loved to but I'm actually having dinner with my dads tonight, I'm sorry T.T Next time for sure!" 

Gaara couldn't help the slight feeling of disappointment, but he knew he would see Lee soon enough.

"I asked pretty last minute so don't worry, we'll hang out soon."

"Yes! Have fun tonight and be safe!"

Gaara got dressed and along with his roommates headed over to the cafe. The man named Bee was guarding the door again, rapped something, and then they went inside. As expected the cafe was already fairly packed, the crowd bustling eccentrically. Kankuro and Temari had already started on their first round of beers and the 3 joined them at the table.

"Eyyy little bro, glad you can join us on this fine evening!" Kankuro said as he wrapped an arm around Gaara's shoulder. 

"I'm surprised Lee isn't with you, don't tell me you guys broke up?" Gaara pulled his brothers arm off him, if looks could kill Kankuro would have imploded.

"Again, Lee and I are just friends." Gaara replied calmly. Temari cocked her eyebrow at the response, but did not make a remark.

"Well if you and bushy brows end up dating, I have some condoms you can borrow." Naruto said giving his signature Cheshire grin. Gaara glared in response, Naruto gulping in fear.

"KIDDING!!! O-oh look it's Sakura!" Naruto changed the subject as Sakura came to their table. 

"Causing trouble as usual I see, how am I not surprised?" Sakura said.

"C'mon Sakura I haven't done anything!" Naruto pouted. They began to mindlessly bicker, if it weren't for the fact they looked nothing alike he would have believed they were siblings.

"Anywaaaay, what can I get you all?" Sakura finished, ignoring Naruto who didn't seem finished with the argument. They ordered a round of amber beers and the drinking and rowdiness commenced. Gaara definitely drank more than usual, his vision going a bit fuzzy but the beers just kept coming. Last time he intentionally stayed sober so that he wouldn't look sloppy in front of Lee, but he felt comfortable in the presence of his siblings and roommates. Even Shikamaru and Temari seemed livelier the usual. School took a lot out of a person so it was nice to let loose without the fear of embarrassing himself in front of his crush.

After a few rounds the group jolted at the sudden interruption of Neji, who slammed his hand on their table. 

"One of you get up there and play something. This is a music cafe, and there's no damn music! Just a bunch of drunken college babbling. I'm going to go crazy." Neji sounded exasperated, staring at their group fiercely. 

"Not it!" Naruto shouted as he put his index finger on his nose. Shikamaru followed suit doing the same motion.

"Sure." Gaara replied matter-of-factly. Everyone stared at him in disbelief.

"R-really!? The Sand Nins are getting together again to perform!?" Kankuro said happily.

"Again, we don't have a band name also, really Gaara? You sure?" Temari chimed in.

"Fuck it." was Gaara's only response before he stood up and made his way to the stage. Temari and Kanakuro followed behind as they all got on stage. Gaara grabbed the keyboard and brought it to the front of the stage, setting up the mic. Temari grabbed the bass and Kankuro sat down at the drum set.

"Omg it's happening!!!" Naruto shrieked excitedly from afar as he shook Shikamaru by the shoulders.

"GO GAARA, TEMARI AND KANKUROOOO!" he continued to shout. People began to notice the 3 and the majority of the attention had now fallen to the stage.

"4 seasons." Gaara said as he looked as his older brother and sister. They both nodded in acknowledgment with a slight grin on their faces as they readied their instruments.

Who am I to judge  
The people who don't care for me  
When I don't care about them either  
And who am I to judge  
The friends that I once thought I knew  
They're all off doing what they wanna do  
I'm falling to pieces  
When I'm on my own  
Even though I'm a walking emotion  
And I can't go a day without you  
I saw myself as less and you saw high above me  
But I hope that you can learn to love me  
4 seasons, they've flied by  
And I cry usually in the evening  
Before I calm myself and start sleeping  
And I'ma sleep in, 'cause each weekend is like a Monday to me  
She stay behind the bar at work  
So I'm getting Redbull for free  
And I'm so bored of being awkward  
I hit my head against a door  
Oh, now she made me much less awkward  
I'm not so awkward anymore  
And I'm flying back to LA  
And I can't wait for her to see  
And I'm not fucking with first class  
But I'd sure like a sleeper seat, so

I'll find a spot that's just for me and see if I can cope  
Without an ounce of pain, without an ounce of pain

Now that you're around I pray you don't go  
And we don't even need to mention all the things that matter  
Or anything you're stressing 'bout  
Just tell why your day was good  
And love me after hours  
Now that you're around I pray you don't go  
'Cause since you made me social, I'm no longer eating solo  
I said, "Thank you", and, "Thanks bro", with the wet shirt in the front row  
Sweatshirt, that's young me, playin' Erykah, afro  
Way back, back when I would have worn a snapback  
But fuck that, fuck that  
And I hate myself for what I'm 'bout to say  
But I feel as if it's time to get away  
I'll find a spot that's just for me and see if I can cope without  
An ounce of pain, without an ounce of pain  
Said, the likelihood just frightens me and it's easier to hide  
But I can't ignore it endlessly, eventually things die  
But if only he'd remember my name  
One final time  
I said the likelihood just frightens me and it's easier to hide  
But I can't ignore it endlessly, eventually things die  
But if only he'd remember my name  
One final time  
I said the likelihood just frightens me and it's easier to hide  
I can't ignore it endlessly, eventually things die  
But if only he'd remember my name  
One final time  
All the things that matter  
Or anything you're stressing 'bout  
Just tell why your day was good  
And love me after hours  
Now that you're around I pray you don't go  
'Cause since you made me social, I'm no longer eating solo  
Said the likelihood just frightens me and it's easier to hide  
But I can't ignore it endlessly, eventually things die  
But if only he'd remember my name  
One final time

The crowd went wild cheering and whistling at the end of the song.

Gaara moved the keyboard back to its original spot along with Temari, seemingly unfazed by all the attention. The 3 got off the stage, still receiving praise from the strangers in the cafe.

"What the hell was that!?" Naruto exclaimed as the 3 took their respective seats.

"You guys were all great but Gaara, bro, you were hot. as. fuck!" 

"I have to agree with Naruto on this one. It's like you were a completely different person on stage. You seriously wrote that?" Shikamaru chimed in.

"You were so passionate... I felt every word you said. The three of you together really work." Neji added. Their compliments felt genuine and Gaara just took a quick sip of his beer as his friends continued to shower him with affection.

"Like we said, Gaara is a musical genius. And yes, he wrote that 2 years ago." Kanakuro replied. He was exuding pride. He loved it when people acknowledged his little brothers talent.

"U-Um excuse me..." the group looked over at the sudden intrusion. 

"Uh, I just wanted to say you were really good up there... I'm Matsuri." the girl said as she looked at Gaara. She tucked a strand of brown hair shyly behind her ear, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Thanks." Gaara replied simply without giving his name, intentionally. She smiled as her cheeks turned a bright shade of pink.

"Could I-I-I umm... get your n-number? Perhaps?"

Gaara stared blankly at her. The girl wasn't necessarily unattractive, but Gaara didn't feel anything when he looked at her. His mind wandered to Lee... man he really wished Lee was here so he could stare at his dimples and perfect face.

"No. Sorry, I don't give my number out to strangers." Gaara replied simply. Naruto and Kankuro stared at him with their mouth agape at his response. 

"O-oh yeah I totally get that! Well, hopefully we'll get to know each other more personally soon..." 

"Maybe."

With his final response she retreated back to her table. Temari and Neji began to cackle hysterically, Kankuro and Naruto were not so amused by what just transpired.

"Gaara she was cute! Why the fuck did you say no!!" Kankuro bellowed.

"I wasn't interested." He replied.

"It's cause his heart yearns for another." Naruto added dramatically.

"She's definitely not hotter than Lee, that's for sure." Gaara regretted those words immediately, damn the mother fucking alcohol.

The group erupted in excitement as they bombarded Gaara.

"I KNEW IT!!!" roared Naruto.

"It was pretty obvious." Added Shikamaru.

"My brother isn't a plant!" Kanakuro chimed in.

"I knew since day one." Temari said coyly.

"So you are into Lee, well I actually like you so you better treat him right." Neji said sternly.

"Guys... I need to go home." Gaara forced out, his head was spinning and it was starting to become to difficult to focus. All the talking, the stage high he felt after performing, his embarrassment on admitting out loud he found Lee attractive, the loud atmosphere - it was becoming too much. The group began to regain composure as genuine concern replaced their initial excitement.

"Okay, looks like we gotta get out of here." Temari said as she helped Gaara stand up. 

"See ya later Neji!" Naruto said as the group began to head out of the cafe.

Gaara's head was spinning heavily. He didn't really remember the walk back home, he was only able to hear his siblings bickering and the occasional input of Naruto and Shikamaru. He blinked heavily and when his eyes opened it was morning. Gaara rubbed his temples in annoyance at the mild migraine he had. He couldn't remember much past the conversation with that random chick, but he some how got home safely.

He looked at his alarm clock with struck 9:45am. He got up groggily as he made his way outside his room and into the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

Naruto and Shikamaru were already making breakfast as Gaara entered the room.

"Hello sleeping beauty!" Naruto yelled. Well he didn't necessarily yell but his default voice was much too loud at the moment as Gaara felt a ringing in his ears.

"Too loud..." Gaara murmured in response as he poured himself a glass of cold water, chugging it down in a few gulps.

"You really got fucked up huh?" Shikamaru said as he worked in the eggs.

"I don't know... I didn't think I drank that much."

"Well as long as you got lit and had fun it was a perfect night!" Naruto added.

"Also, so you remember when you confessed to thinking Lee was hot?" Gaara knew his migraine at that point would last the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

The songs utilized in this chapter is "Sycamore Girl" (c) Rex Orange and "Pineapple Soda" (c) Hi I'm Chris. I do not claim ownership of any of the songs used in this chapter.

"Gonna go hang out with Lee again?" Gaara rolled his eyes as Naruto shuffled through their kitchen fridge. Gaara was trying to leave without bringing any attention to himself but it was pretty impossible to get past your roommates when you had a small living space.

"No, I'm actually heading to the cafe to study... alone." Gaara emphasized. 

"The anticipation is killing me Gaara! It's been weeks since you said you liked Lee and you haven't done anything about it!"

"Last time I checked, my love life is just that - mine." Gaara was vexed by this ordeal he put himself into. Now that everyone and their mother knew Gaara was crushing on Lee, it has become their mission to get them together one way or another.

"Just because I think he's objectively attractive doesn't mean I'm in love with him." Gaara lied.

"Full of crap." Naruto snorted as he took a swig of the Orange juice straight from the bottle.

Gaara ignored Naruto as he stepped out of the dorm and took his usual walk to the cafe. Whether or not Gaara decided to pursue his feelings for Lee was his decision and his alone. He appreciated the fact his friends and family actually supported him, and was glad his siblings both approved of the guy he was pursuing, but all this unwanted attention was too much.

The last few weeks have been a total headache for Gaara - first dealing with everyone's constant teasing, Lee has been on Gaara's case ever since he found out him and his siblings performed without Lee being there and has been obvious about how much he wished he was there and has been moping about it. Gaara reassured Lee and promised he would perform another song with his siblings and this seemed to perk Lee up. And finally, probably the worst of it all... Matsuri.

She has become the biggest thorn in Gaara's side ever since she approached him that night. Almost every time he goes to the cafe she's there, as if she's memorized his schedule and if she has that's next level creepy. When he's alone she's always trying to start a conversation with Gaara - he's tried to keep his answers short to show her he's clearly not interested in speaking with her but she just doesn't get the hint. What's even more annoying is she rudely interrupts him and Lee when they're together. Gaara enjoys his time alone with Lee and Matsuri has become the unwanted third wheel. Lee is so kind and patient with her, much kinder than Gaara, which annoys Gaara even more. Damnit Lee why do you have to be so kind and perfect towards everyone?

Gaara rubbed his eye lids in exasperation over his current dilemma. He entered the cafe and took a seat in his usual spot, looking around for his stalker. He breathed a sigh in relief to see that Matsuri wasn't there, peace at last. Within minutes Sakura approached him, her usual note pad in hand.

"Hey Gaara! What will it be today, the usual?" She asked happily.

"Yes that would be fine, thank you." She nodded in approval as she put her note pad into her apron pocket, already knowing how Gaara liked his coffee at this point.

"By the way... I know you're studying but I had a quick question if you wouldn't mind hearing me out." Sakura lowered her voice a bit, looking around to make sure no one was in earshot.

"Sure, what's up?" 

"How has Naruto been? Well, what I mean is by any chance have you noticed him acting strangely or differently than usual?"

Gaara pondered for a moment, recollecting all the moments these past few days when coming into contact with Naruto.

"Mmm not any stranger than usual. He's still his loud and pushy self when he's around me at least. Why do you ask?"

"It's just... Naruto really isn't over Sasuke and I think it's starting to get to him. I'm sure you're aware they broke up a while back and I've had to deal with both their angst since I can tell neither are really over it, and Naruto has been calling me drunk and crying... he's like a little brother to me so I'm worried he may be spiraling into a dark place." Gaara's eyes widened. In the last 4 months since living together he has never seen Naruto cry. The worst he's ever seen is when Naruto throws a fit or gets all pouty but it's always over silly or meniscal things.

"I... I had no idea. I'll keep a better eye on him from now on." Sakura smiled at his response.

"I really appreciate it. Keep this between the two of us, but my choice to start working here wasn't only for the cash. Sasuke has been distant from everyone since the break up and I knew the only way he would be forced to speak to me was if I was his coworker. Those 2 are such a handful." Gaara nodded in agreement. The whole situation just seemed to be a total drag. 

"Hey babe!" Both Gaara and Sakura looked over as a blonde woman walked into the cafe, waving at Sakura happily.

"Hey Ino! You're early, my shift doesn't end for another 15 minutes." Sakura replied as Ino kissed her on the cheek.

"Not a big deal, I don't mind waiting." Ino said as she flipped her long hair over her shoulder. 

"Oh, this is Gaara by the way - Gaara this is Ino, my girlfriend." Sakura said. Ino squealed happily as she put a hand out to shake Gaara's hand, which he reciprocated. 

"So you're Gaara!? I heard so much about you, you're even cuter than I imagined! I approve of your pursuits of Lee." Ino said as she formed her hands into a peace sign.

"Ah so even you know about that. Great..." Gaara sighed.

"I'm going to grab your order Gaara, I'll be back." Sakura finished as she stepped away behind the counter to make his coffee.

"Mind if I sit with you?" Ino asked. Gaara nodded, as she took her seat in the booth across from him.

"I've known Lee since we were kids, he's the real deal. So, when are you confessing?" 

"Look, we just met and if your Sakura's girlfriend then I definitely have no issues with getting to know you... but like I told everyone else my business is my own." Gaara huffed as he started to write some notes down from his text book.

"Haha straight forward as hell, I like you already. But you're right, sorry for being pushy. Honestly Lee will probably be the first to confess. He confessed to Sakura as kids in the most embarrassing way possible, he's such a hopeless romantic. I'm sure that's a trait you like about him though." Gaara did have to agree, Lee's views on love and 'youthful' romance as Lee liked to put it, was very charming. Lee had told Gaara he was into the old fashion portrayals of affection like buying each other flowers, holding the door open for them, pet names... Gaara would love to receive flowers from Lee. He would put it in between his succulents back in his dorm, right on the windowsill. 

"I also heard you're a musician. You should write him a song professing your love!" Ino chimed in, bringing Gaara from his thoughts.

"I don't know about that... I'd rather tell him over dinner or something like that." Gaara had a lot of experience writing love songs, which he wrote often. Never have any of his songs been for someone in particular, it was always triggered by events he had witnessed and it fueled his inspiration. He wouldn't know the first thing to write when it came to describing Lee, he was just so amazing he struggled to put words together even just being around his friend.

"Ah so you are considering confessing! Hahaha I totally knew it." Damn. Gaara had to admit Ino was cunning, he didn't even realize what he said until now. His face began to burn in embarrassment, way to keep digging a whole for yourself buddy.

"Well you should totally consider it, knowing Lee he would swoon! He's cute like that." Ino did an impression of how Lee would look being swooned by Gaara. He let out a small chuckle, he actually liked this Ino chick.

"Here you go Gaara, hopefully Ino hasn't been too much of a pain while I was gone." Sakura said as she placed Gaara's cappuccino in front of him.

"Gaara and I are essentially besties now, don't get jealous." Ino replies coyly, raising her eye brows at Sakura who just rolled her eyes in response.

"Yeah-yeah, let me grab my purse out back and we can leave." Sakura said dismissive as she walked through the employees back door. Ino stood up as she waited for Sakura to return.

"I really like you Gaara, let's exchange numbers and hang some time!" Ino said as she pulled out her phone and handed it to him. Gaara took the phone, input his number and handed it back to her. Ino typed something quickly on her phone, His cell vibrated as he received a text from her.

"It's Ino, yosh!" 

Gaara saved the number and put his phone down just as Sakura returned.

"It was nice seeing you Gaara, will you be here on Saturday?" Sakura asked.

"That's the plan, nice seeing you too." Gaara replied.

"I'll be here Saturday too so I'll see you then Gaara! Take into consideration what I told you." Ino said with a quick wink as the two left hand in hand out the cafe. Gaara leaned his chin on his hand, lost in thought over Ino's words. He shrugged the thoughts away as he focused back on his homework, though every once and a while he found himself writing a few lines in a separate piece of paper. What those lines would end up building up to Gaara had no idea - he would keep it in the back of his mind for now.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Gaara are you singing today???" Lee shouted excitedly over the loud crowd within the cafe. The group had all met up on Saturday as planned along with Ino who came in with Sakura for her shift that night, even Tenten came along with Lee this time. Hinata, Sasuke, Neji and Sakura made their rounds to the busy tables taking several orders at a time. It was even busier than usual so even Neji hadn't had time to stop and converse for more than a few minutes before going off to the next table. Naruto didn't seem very focused on the conversation, Gaara found him staring occasionally towards Sasuke with a melancholy expression. Gaara promised Sakura he'd watch over their friend and he intended to.

"Of course Lee, anything for you." Gaara said matter-of-factly. This got Narutos attention who looked over at Gaara and grinning mischievously. Gaara's heart was pounding a mile a minute, he could not believe he just did that but he did it purposefully knowing Naruto wouldn't be able to resist teasing him.

"Ohhh Gaara you're so smooth! Look at bushy brow all embarrassed." Naruto commented. Lee shyly looked away, both hands on his cheeks as his face reddened. That embarrassed expression was making Gaara melt... so fucking cute."

"A-A-a-H T-thank you Gaara! I'd do anything for y-you too!" Lee exclaimed as they made eye contact. 

"CAUSE WE'RE FRIENDS AND THAT IS WHAT FRIENDS DO! I-it's not to be creepy or make you uncomfortable that is!" Lee added. Gaara lost his ability to speak again it seems because he just stared at Lee like a deer in headlights. The group stared at them all laughing at the sight.

"Earth to Gaara, are we going up or not? No one has jumped on stage in a hot minute." Kankuro said bringing Gaara back to reality.

Gaara shook his head, snap out of it! 

"Alright, Sycamore girl?" Gaara said with a calm expression though internally he was screaming as he stood up. 

"Sounds good to me. Listen up twerps Gaara isn't the only Subaku who can sing." Temari said as she stood up along with Kankuro as they made their way to the stage.

"Temari can sing too??? This family is tight, yosh!" Ino said eagerly. Shikamaru even cocked an eyebrow, seemingly a lot more interested suddenly. 

"Seems that got your attention Shika." Tenten giggles. Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders to act disinterested. Gaara, Temari and Kankuro put the instruments in their usual setup instead this time Temari also grabbed a mic. Gaara looked over and accidentally made eye contact with Matsuri, who waved at him grinning from ear to ear. Gaara ignored her and looked to where their friends sat, watching them as they cheered happily from a far. Lee seemed even more excited than usual, his eyes transfixed on Gaara as he gave him a 2 thumbs up. Gaara smiled, he was definitely going to put his all into this song for Lee. Gaara He gave a quick look to his siblings and they both nodded in agreement to begin the song.

I guess you got me where you want me, girl  
And I'm not sure if we should slow it down (slow down)  
And I'm ashamed of the way that I've appeared  
But I promise I'm not gonna let you down (don't let me down)  
By the way, I don't know how to be in love  
I'm not afraid, I'm a slave right away  
And I'm here for good  
And there's not a day that I won't be yours  
And I'm glad I'm not alone anymore  
Is this too good to be true?  
Can't you see I'm just a fool?  
But if you have a couple hours, call me tonight

I guess I'm falling in the same way  
'Cause I know after dark I will want you here (I'll be there)  
I'm just like you, boy  
We have so much to lose or the best to come  
And by the way, it's a way that I haven't felt before  
I have to say, that I feel like I've never been so sure

And there's not a day that I won't be yours  
And I'm glad I'm not alone anymore  
Is this too good to be true?  
Can't you see I'm just a fool?  
Because I need to know, I need to know  
You're all I need (Won't you stay? Won't you stay?)  
You're all I see (Won't you stay? Won't you stay?)  
Can't you see, all I need, never take that away from me

The crowd erupted in cheers as the song ended. Gaara looked over to the table, their friends cheering a lot louder than everyone else, Lee however was staring at Gaara. His eyes were wide and his mouth was agape. Tenten put a finger in Lee's chin and closed his mouth, whispering something unknown in Lee's ear. The 3 siblings put their instruments away and headed back to their friends.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO AMAZING!!!" Ino shrieked. 

"I knew Gaara could sing but Temari you sing so amazing! Like, holy crap!" Sakura said as she ran over to their table.

"As always, I'm impressed." Neji nodded.

"You... were really good." Shikamaru said softly to Temari. She smiled shyly, and Gaara swore he saw a hint of red on her cheeks.

"G-Gaara..." Gaara brought his attention to Lee who was staring at him intently. Lee continued to stare, seeming to try and find the right words as he looked down occasionally in thought.

"I... you wer-"

"Gaara!" Lee was interrupted as Masturi shoved herself in front of him so she was now face to face with Gaara.

"How do you know my name?" Gaara asked with a hint of annoyance. Who the fuck did she think she was shoving Lee like that? But of course Lee just stood back because he's much too kind to retaliate.

"Well, uh, I overheard your friends saying your name several times so I just put two and two together... but anyways you were so good on stage! There was so much passion in your voice, it was so sultry and... sexy!" She squealed.

"Did you write that song?"

"Yes."

"Did you have anyone in mind when you wrote it?" Matsuri twirled her hair flirtatiously as she looked at him. Lee frowned as he watched the conversation between the two, stepping away as he leaned over to Tenten and whispered something. Gaara didn't notice.

"No. I'm with my friends so I can't talk." Gaara said as he walked past Matsuri.

"Oh! Um, sure! I don't want to take you away from your friends... maybe you can introduce me?" Gaara didn't respond. 

"Hey Lee, what were you going to say earlier?" Gaara said as he approached Lee. 

"Oh! Um, just that your song was incredible Gaara! I'm sorry I can't stay any longer I have to turn in early today..." Lee said as he smiled at Gaara. Something was off, Gaara had seen Lee's smile a hundred times at this point and it felt like his smile didn't quite reach his eyes like they usually did. It felt weak.

"Is everything okay?" Gaara asked, trying to keep himself calm. Why was he getting so flustered over this?

"It's nothing really! I just like to get an early start in Sunday's to get my full exercise regimen in before studying! I have a test on Monday." Lee replied. He gave a toothy grin and a thumbs up that resembled his usual energy. Tenten looked at Lee with a concerned expression but then averted her attention at Gaara. 

"Gaara you guys were incredible, I'm gonna go home with Lee. We'll hang out soon!" Tenten said. 

"Okay..." Gaara replied feebly. Lee hugged Gaara goodbye, Gaara reciprocated the embrace. Once parted Lee took a hold of Gaara's hand and squeezed it tenderly, not breaking eye contact.

"Your song was beautiful Gaara, I'm so glad I was able to watch you tonight." Lee said softly. He held Gaara's hand as they stared at each other. Something was there, itching to be said, Gaara could feel there was tension between them but he couldn't pinpoint what had changed. Lee released Gaara's hand and walked out with Tenten. Neji cocked an eyebrow as he watched his roommates leave.

"Gaara, everything okay?" Temari asked, sorry clear in her tone.

"I need a drink." Gaara replied as he sat down beside Ino. And drink they did, a lot actually. The group had fallen into their usual banter but both Gaara and Naruto seemed to be distracted with other matters. Gaara kept replaying the interaction with Lee in his head and he couldn't tell why Lee acted the way he did. Maybe he was insulted by the way Matsuri cut into their conversation? That had to be it. Gaara didn't like to use the word because he honestly respected women, Temari being the prime example he held for most women since she was strong and intelligent, but Matsuri was a straight up bitch.

"G-gaaaaaraaaa." Gaara was pulled from his thoughts as Naruto shook his shoulder.

"S-sing a song with me Gaara...." Naruto continued, words coming out slightly slurred. 

"You're drunk..." 

"Naaaah just a bit buzzed, anyway like I was SAYING... What was I saying? OH! Ever heard of a song called pineapple soda?" Gaara cocked a brow in response. He actually knew the song Naruto was talking about but it's such a random choice.

"Why that of all the songs you could pick?" 

"SO YOU KNOW IT! Greaaaaat play the piano for me and sing theeee whatcha call it? When people sing with youuu?" Naruto slurred.

"Harmony."

"YEAH YEAH THAT! Harmonize with meeee all sultry like Gaaraaaa." Gaara sighed as he pulled out his phone and began to google the chords for the song. After a quick review he concurred it was extremely simple so he could definitely play it easily.

"This is simple and as long as I know the key signature I can play essentially anything. I'm pretty good at improve." Gaara said as he put away his phone.

"YAHOOOO LETS GOOO!!!" Naruto shouted as he pulled Gaara back towards the stage. Gaara really wasn't in the mood, his thoughts still on Lee who was acting strangely. He must have done something wrong he felt it in his gut but he couldn't figure it out. He only agreed to play along since playing piano always calmed his nerves without fail.

Gaara set the piano beside Naruto along with a mic. Naruto grabbed the mic and took center stage, his eyes wandered to the direction of Sasuke who's expression was unreadable. Sasuke looked away disinterested as he continued to work. Naruto scoffed angrily. Sakura noticed the exchange from afar and her face was filled with concern.

"This will show that stupid Sasuke..." Naruto mumbled to himself.

"Gaara let's fucking do this!" Gaara shrugged as his fingers hovered over the familiar keys, adding a synthesizing effect and started the song.

My shoes are fallin' apart and they've got no sole no more  
Talk about my lack of daring feats  
Fits of depression and boredom meld together while I think about you and I freak out  
Tweaking out my passion to go out on the weekends  
As if all my passions weren't already weakened  
My floor's more dirty, clothes and linoleum  
You tell me get some rest, but sleep equals pandemonium  
The room is spinning, and that's because  
Well I'm on an office chair and I'm pretty bored  
My mind is racing, can you guess why?  
'Cause I didn't know pineapple soda was a thing  
It's pretty good  
You wanna try?

Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-I'm  
I'm not alright  
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-I'm  
I'm not alright  
With people rushing, picket signs and it's a wonder you can find  
The time to hate me when everyone already hates everybody else  
And I'm not a moron, I got a clue  
And I've also got this pineapple soda to share with-

I've worn the same shirt for the past three days  
Of course you had to walk my way, today  
Opened your doorway to serenade, I didn't realize how strong you were  
Until, endorphins and dopamine all at the same pace  
When you looked me in the eye and slammed the door in my face  
The world gets trippy when I don't have you  
So how 'bout a pineapple soda for two?  
No?  
Understandable  
I kinda hate the universe a lot, but I dig you a little bit girl, no lie  
And I won't be the only fucker hating on life  
If you grow a pair and say goodbye

Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-I'm  
I'm not alright  
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-I'm  
I'm not alright  
With people rushing, picket signs and it's a wonder you can find  
The time to hate me when everyone already hates everybody else  
And I'm not a moron, I got a clue  
And I've also got this pineapple soda to share with

You, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you  
Yeah, and the trumpets go, yeah

Naruto ended the song with impersonating the rhythmic trumpet mouth noises just like in original song. He got too into his imitation, and the alcohol didn't help when it came to controlling his breathing as he began panting pathetically and trying to catch his breath. He looked around the room and spotted Sasuke who made his way through the employee doors with Sakura trailing behind trying to get his attention.

"Ah, Fuck." Naruto said straight into the mic as he slapped his forehead. Nevertheless people clapped happily as they all seemed to enjoy Narutos performance, even Gaara was impressed that Naruto was actually a decent singer. Naruto, who always seemed to love getting attention merely walked off the stage. His back was slumped forward and he stuffed his hands in his pockets with a disappointed expression.

"I'm going home Gaara..." Naruto said as he made his way towards the exit.

"Wait Naruto, I'll go with you." Gaara replied. Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll be waiting outside, tell the others I say g'night." Naruto finished as he exited the cafe. Gaara went over to the table with his siblings and friends who all had the same confused expression on their faces.

"What just happened?" Ino said first.

"I think Naruto is having boy trouble." Kankuro said tiredly.

"He's not the only one it seems." Temari said as she looked at her younger brother. Her expression didn't say much, but the small crease in her brow showed the concern. Only people who knew Temari well could tell, to a stranger they would think she was fine.

"We'll talk about it later, I'm gonna walk him home Shikamaru. Good night." With that Gaara stepped out to meet Naruto who was already walking ahead but slowly to make sure Gaara was able to catch up. The two walked through the busy crowds until they finally got to the less crowded area outside their dorm. Naruto was silent the entire walk which was odd in itself as the blonde never seemed to shut up after a night at Nejis cafe.

"Okay you need to talk about what happened." Gaara said finally breaking the silence.

"Nothing happened Gaara. Just two bros jamming on stage, no biggie." Naruto was trying to brush off the conversation, but Gaara wasn't going to let him.

"Bottling your emotions up isn't good. We're friends right? You can confide in me." Naruto continued to ignore him as they reached the front entrance of the dorm. Looks like Gaara was going to have to push some buttons to get this stubborn fool to talk.

"You still love Sasuke." Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. Turning around to face Gaara - an expression of pure anger clear. Gaara had never seen Naruto pissed off, he didn't even think he was capable of being genuinely angry.

"AND WHAT IF I AM!? LIKE IT FUCKING MATTERS!!! HE DUMPED ME BECAUSE I'M TOO CHILDISH APPARENTLY, A-A-A FUCKING EMBARRASSMENT TO BE AROUND!" Naruto was shouting at the top of his lungs, his screams were echoing across the campus.

"Y-yeah sure, I'M the childish one a-a-and y-yet in the 18 years we've known each other, and the 2 years we were together as a c-couple he could never say he loved me..." Naruto was stuttering over his words as he desperately tried to keep his composure. 

"That's all I wanted was to hear him say those 3. Stupid. Fucking. Words.... but wanting that was childish....?" Tears were streaming down Naruto cheeks as he began to break down, sobbing between words. 

"It's the only song I could think o-of that sort of m-matched what I've been feeling..." naruto trailer off as the tears began to overcome his speech. Gaara without thinking broke the distance between them and held Naruto tightly. He wasn't the hugging type, only really allowed it with his siblings and Lee but Naruto looked so helpless - so out of character and that's all Gaara could think to do in that moment. Naruto returned the embrace as he sobbed into Gaara's shoulder. After a few minutes Naruto seemed to be out of tears to cry as he gently pushed himself away from Gaara.

"We... can we wait till the morning to talk about this? I'm exhausted..." Naruto whispered. Gaara nodded, sympathetic to his friends request. The two went to their room, Naruto entering his bedroom and closing the door behind him. Gaara entered his own room and locked it, sitting on the edge of his bed. Tonight was a lot more emotionally exhausting than he imagined. Lee just took off without notice, and Naruto was a mess over the boy who broke his heart. Gaara held his chest where his heart would be. It felt wrong, clenching tightly in a fast unsteady rhythm. His heart felt for Naruto's situation, but his heart yearned to have Lee smile genuinely at him again.

Gaara reached for his phone and saw no missed text or calls from Lee. This confirmed something was wrong as Lee made it a habit to always text him goodnight, and the clock was already striking 11pm, way past the normal time Lee would text him. Gaara tried desperately to gather the courage and send a goodnight text himself but he didn't have it in him. As usual he chickened out and put his phone on the his night stand a bit more aggressively than necessary. Lee had Gaara's heart, and yet Gaara had become the biggest coward since the day they met. He was never this soft, never this caring, and yet he was grateful for all of it. 

Gaara looked down at the page that was under his phone - the lyrics he had been working on for Lee. Gaara still wasn't convinced a song confession was the best way to go but the thought of losing Lee over something he did (Gaara still didn't know what he did but clearly he did something stupid tonight) but he wasn't about to give up on his feelings. Seeing Naruto today cry because the person he loved never confirmed their feelings was the wake up call he needed to attempt anything at this point to get his feelings across to Lee. Gaara's face flushed red - anxious as he grabbed the lyrics sheet and continued writing throughout the night, hoping his lyrics would give Lee the message he was trying to desperately to convey.


	4. Chapter 4

The song utilized in this chapter is "Shy" (c) Karnaboy. I do not claim any rights to this song.

Gaara stared blankly at the ceiling of his bedroom, his back laying comfortably on his bed. He blinked slowly, rubbing his eyes as the exhaustion began to set in. He looked over at his desk clock which read in bright blue lighting 7:25am. He didn't get a lick of sleep.

Gaara had only been laying in bed for an hour or so since he spent most of the night at his desk writing. He had finished the lyrics and he admitted they were simple but straightforward — each word etched into his brain. He never had a hard time remembering his own lyrics, he wrote them so why would he forget? He spent a bit of that time on his keyboard, volume low as to not disturb Shikamaru or Naruto's rest. He really enjoyed the tone and synthesizing he added and was content with the mood he was setting. It still felt surreal that he was actually taking Ino's advice and doing this.

Gaara's phone vibrated on his night table, he jolted and like a crazed lunatic reached for his phone to see who was texting him. It wasn't a number from his contacts and he didn't recognize it either.

"Good morning Gaara! It's Tenten... I sort of stole your number from Lee's phone but I really need to speak with you." 

Gaara couldn't help feeling anxious. Tenten was Lee's best friend and roommate and there was no doubt she knew what was going on and why Lee acted the way he did. He wanted and answer, if Lee wasn't going to tell him then he knew Tenten could.

"Morning Tenten. Do you want to grab breakfast?" 

"That's exactly what I was gonna ask! Nejis cafe in 30 minutes?" 

"See you there."

Gaara stood up and removed the clothes he left on from last night and threw them into his laundry hamper. He wrapped a towel around his waist and exited his bedroom. Shikamaru and Naruto's doors were still closed so he assumed they were probably still sleeping, eventually he would need to speak to Naruto but only when his friend was ready to do so. He had no doubt Naruto probably didn't get much sleep either. With a heavy sigh he claimed the restroom for himself — He took his time in the shower, allowing the hot water to wash away the stress he had built up over night. He knew it was only temporary but he cherished the few minutes of solace as the hot water dropped down his entire torso. His eyes were shut tightly as the events of last night started to plague his mind once again. Frustrated, he shut the water off a bit more aggressively then he intended.

He got out of the shower and dried off, looking at himself in the mirror. The steam from the shower had clouded most of the mirrors but his tired features stood out in the fog. His eyes were always dark but even Gaara could tell they had darkened over the lack of sleep, his skin even paler which he honestly did not think was humanely possible. He wrapped the towel around his waist and returned to his bedroom to change into a red hoodie and his favorite skinny jeans. Gaara left his room, yawning as he closed the door behind him. He would need to order a double espresso for his coffee today.

He made it to the cafe without any issues aside from the cold Konoha wind which chilled his exposed face. Seasons didn't really happen in Suna so it was definitely an adjustment for Gaara after so many years having summer all year long. He entered the cafe which was almost empty to his surprise. Only 2 people were in the cafe — one by the window studying and Tenten who already had taken a booth near the counter. She waved him over and Gaara took a seat across from her.

"Yikes, you look like shit Gaara..." 

"I'm glad you noticed." Gaara replied flatly.

"Lee's no different if you're wondering." This perked Gaara's attention instantly.

"Haha! you and Lee are the same, one mention of each other and you're all ears. Anyway, thanks for meeting me today - I bet you can already guess why." She added.

"Did I offend Lee last night?" It was the question that had been agonizing Gaara for the entire day.

She smiled gently and gave a shook her head.   
"Not at all Gaara, you did nothing wrong." Gaara let out a breath he did not realize he was holding, a huge weight being lifted of his shoulders.

"You need to do something about the bimbo." Both Tenten and Gaara looked up as Neji approached their table — hands on his waist and a look of displeasure clear in his disposition. Gaara cocked a brow as to edge Neji to elaborate.

"That ugly girl that's always hanging around you, I've seen you here sitting with her several times. Why is she always with you?" Neji huffed. Gaara face palmed, he was exasperated over the realization it was Matsuri's fault after all.

"I don't like that girl. I don't know that girl. I certainty don't care for her and she stalks me! I'm surprised she's not here today waiting for me like some creep!" Gaara was raising his voice which was not the norm. He was always good at keeping his cool even in the most dire of situations, but he couldn't stay calm.

"I've been very obvious I'm not interested but she's not getting the hint. I'm not particularly kind to her, I ignore her often, and when I do respond it's normally 1 word answers." 

"You're going to have to tell her directly, she's clearly infatuated with you and you haven't been stern enough. This is why Lee left last night Gaara, he thought you and that girl had a thing." Tenten said. Gaara's eyes widened and his mouth was agape. How could Lee even THINK he remotely cared about Matsuri? He's never given any indication he was even remotely interested in her. Gaara spends all his time with Lee, he goes on walks with Lee, 95% of his text messages were all him conversing with Lee. Gaara wanted nothing to do with Matsuri and he needed to put a stop to this none sense.

"Lee had told me that he had seen you a few times alone with her here. He didn't come in and greet you because he didn't want to disturb your supposed 'date'. Neji and I have tried reassuring him countless times it's not what it seems but Lee is stubborn." Tenten added, placing her chin on her hand sighing.

"That's ridiculous, I told Lee that I'm gay why would he think I was dating a girl? It makes no sense." Gaara vexed. Neji and Tenten looked at each other without saying a word. They were close enough to be able to read each others expression and know exactly what the other was thinking. They turned their attention back to Gaara.

"I'm sure I already know the answer but... has Lee ever mentioned a boy named Sai?" Neji asked. Gaara shook his head.

"Not surprised, not many know this but Lee has had a boyfriend before, though brief. His name was Sai, a transfer student that started school with us at the beginning of our senior year. Everyone at that point had already established their cliques and friend groups, Sai mainly kept to himself and would often be found alone while drawing in his sketch book." Gaara leaned in attentively, allowing Neji to continue.

"In typical Lee fashion he was the first to approach Sai and introduce himself. Sai would hang out occasionally with us but he spent the majority of the time alone with Lee. I would say Lee is the type who falls in love very easily... well at least thinks he's in love. Him and Sai began dating secretly after only a few weeks of knowing each other. Lee was already sure he was bi and Sai made it very clear he was gay along with the fact he wanted their relationship to remain a secret. Only Tenten and I knew though Lee denied it each time we asked. A few months later Lee caught Sai making out with a random girl in the school yard..." Neji began to tense up. He curled his hands into a tight fist. Tenten put a gentle hand on on Neji forearm, he unclenched his fist.

"When Lee confronted Sai he had the nerve to thank Lee for helping him realize he was actually straight. Lee just cried for days, it took him so long to get over it. He was already feeling insecure since he had only gotten over Sakura the year before and she turned out to be a lesbian. Only recently has his self-esteem come back and a lot of it is thanks to you Gaara." Tenten finished for Neji. Gaara was clenching his fist on the table, his eyes narrowed angrily. He could not believe what he just heard. Lee was such a kind and giving person, he did not deserve any of that! Who the hell does this Sai think he is!? How dare he play with Lee's emotions and make him feel like he wasn't good enough? Lee was too good for anybody, even Gaara. If he was in a relationship with him he would never take him for granted. 

"What a piece of shit! Who the hell does that!? This guy better not be attending this school or I'll beat the shit out of him on sight!" Gaara exclaimed. Neji smirked and Tenten smiled at the response.

"You really care for him don't you?" Gaara's anger began to subside at the question. He unclenched his fist and took a deep breath, returning to his usual stoic expression. Gaara has never lost his cool for the sake of others. The only person who ever able to get Gaara this angry was his father — but the thought of Lee being used as some sexual orientation determinant pulled a string in Gaara. He looked at Tenten and nodded in agreement, he really did care about Lee even more than he realized.

"Where is Lee now?" Gaara asked.

"At this time probably finishing up his morning run. He was a mess when he got home, he spent most of the night exercising. It's how he deals with stress." Neji shrugged as he made his way around the counter and started up the espresso machine.

"I think it's best you let Lee hit you up first Gaara. He doesn't know I'm here talking to you but I do want to know if you're seriously considering dating Lee or if you want to just stay friends. He's like a brother to me so I'm extremely over protective... but I think you're sincere." She placed her hand gently on top of Gaara's. He gave her a small grin at the kind sentiment. Gaara had never been in a relationship and never had a crush on anyone before. These feelings were all new to him and they were confusing, never has he felt comfortable not being in control but with Lee... he felt so safe with him and was willing to let go of the reins and allow Lee to lead him and that's how he knew what he felt was real and worth leaving his comfort zone for.

"I want to be with him romantically... if he'll have me. If he just wants to stay friends that's fine as well, whatever makes him happiest." Gaara said simply. A single tear trickled down Tenten's cheek. She quickly rubbed the stray tear away as she removed her hand from Gaara's. 

"S-sorry! I don't know what came over me... it's just — Lee really needs this. He needs to know he's valid and that he's not just some experimental dummy for people who are confused about their sexuality!" Tenten said that a bit louder than she intended holding back tears that were threatening to come streaming down. Neji came over and handed Tenten a napkin which she took and started blowing her nose. He put down Gaara's signature cappuccino in front of him.

"We will rip your arms off if you hurt him, we know where you live." Neji said with an evil smirk. Gaara nodded and took a sip of his coffee. Lee was lucky to have friends that cared about him on such a deep level. Neji and Tenten made him think of his dotting siblings, they were similar in so many ways.

"Well that was embarrassing." Tenten said as she handed neji her snot covered napkin, his face covered in disgust.

"I don't know about you but I am famished! Neji take our breakfast orders." Tenten said now back to her usual self. Neji took their orders and they ate fairly quickly, conversing comfortably in between bites. They paid their tab and said their goodbyes to Neji as they walked together back to campus.

"Give Lee sometime to reach out to you first, if you text him he'll panic and just hide away his phone for a couple of days. And I also suggest avoiding the cafe until he reaches out to you." Gaara nodded. He didn't mind giving Lee his space. Avoiding the cafe was also a positive since he knew Matsuri might run into him, and if she did Gaara didn't know if he would be able to contain his anger. 

"I need to go to the school store so this is where we part ways." Tenten said as they stopped at the crosswalk.

"When do you plan on telling Lee your feelings?"

"This Saturday at the cafe. I wrote a song." Gaara said calmly. Tenten's eyed Gaara dreamily her cheeks tinted a light shade of pink.

"You wrote a song for him!? That so ROMANTIC!!! I'm so jealous..." Tenten muttered the last part to herself. 

"Ino convinced me. I find it hard to express myself to Lee, but music is something that I've never struggled with emotionally and I know there's no way he'll misinterpret what I'm feeling." Gaara added.

"It's a great idea Gaara, I'll make sure Lee is there on Saturday no matter what. See ya later!" Tenten said. She gave Gaara a quick peck on the cheek and began walking in the opposite waving goodbye. Gaara waved back and crossed the street hands in his pockets as the cold air tickled his neck. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

He entered his dorm to find Shikamaru sitting on the couch beside Naruto who was looking worse for wear. His under eyes had dark circles, his eyes puffy and red from crying. They looked over their shoulders as Gaara entered. Shikamaru who normally always looked disinterested actually looked genuinely concerned, Naruto who looked exhausted forced a smile.

"Gaara! Did you go on a breakfast date with Lee? You scamp!" Naruto was trying hard to sound like his usual self but it was so obviously forced, any close friend of his would be able to tell. 

"No, I went on my own today. But that's not what's important, are you ready to talk about what's been happening?" Gaara knew Naruto was still in a sensitive place and wouldn't force the blonde to speak until he was ready. 

Naruto's smile fell — eyes looking down sadly at the floor.   
"Yeah... I need to get this off my chest." Gaara went over to the couch and took a seat in the open spot next to Naruto. 

"I already told Shika about what we talked about last night and it's all true. Sasuke broke up with me because he thought it was childish I wanted him to tell me he loved me. Why would he be with me if he didn't? I was confused, angry... we fought a lot before the breakup." Naruto fiddled with his hands clearly uncomfortable recollecting those memories.

"He hasn't spoken to me since, almost a year now. I can't help still having feelings for him — we've been through a lot together. Shikamaru already knows this Gaara, but our parents were friends growing up so when we were born they essentially raised us together. My parents died in a car crash when I was 8, his parents and older brother Itachi died in a house fire when he was 10. Sasuke only made it out because Itachi protected him from the flames. We were in foster care together, we understood the pain and leaned on each other... it was like we were made for each other." Gaara's heart clenched as Naruto opened up about such traumatic events in his life. 

Gaara felt he could relate since his mother died giving birth to him, and he suffered the abuse of his father all his life, harboring hatred for Gaara due to this — but he at least has his siblings and his father was alive. Naruto and Sasuke went through hell and back, he knew now Sasuke must have loved Naruto it didn't make any sense.

"So yeah... that's the situation. I know I'm pathetic." 

"You're not pathetic!" Shikamaru snapped. This seemed to surprise both Naruto and Gaara as Shikamaru never showed much emotion, even less than Gaara.

"Im not good at this relationship shit, and I only know Sasuke because I'm your friend Naruto... but I think there's more to this than you think."

"I agree with Shikamaru. There is no way that Sasuke would have ended things with you so suddenly after going through so much with you. I know it's hard but you need to talk to him." Gaara added, Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

"I can't f-face him... I-I don't even know where to start or what to say..." Naruto said anxiously.

"Tell him what you told me yesterday. You need to remind him you have been through too much together to just leave things as they are. Even if you don't get back together, rekindling that bond you 2 built matters — Sasuke has been through a lot and he's coping with it by pushing you away. At the end of the day you're different people and after speaking with him he still doesn't want to fix things... then he will remain a chapter for you to look back to as a lesson." Gaara said calmly, putting a hand in Naruto's shoulder reassuringly.

Naruto locked eyes with Gaara, his face in a tight grimace. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, opening them and smiling at him, Gaara returned the smile. 

"Ya'll are the best roommates EVER!" Naruto grinned as he brought both Gaara and Shikamaru into a tight hug. Shikamaru mumbled that this was 'such a drag' but his grin said otherwise. Gaara allowed the embrace though he had to admit it was quite a tight hug. Gaara never imagined befriending such a boisterous blonde and indifferent brunette, but he would never give up rooming with these two for the world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Gaara! I'm sooooo sorry I haven't spoken with you lately! I've had a lot on my mind and needed to just think and take care of, well, me. I hope you're not mad at me for leaving so suddenly the other night :( "

Gaara's heart skipped a beat as he read the text. It's just like Tenten said, Lee would text him when he was ready. It took all of Gaara's energy not to jump for joy in front of his roommates, his face remained expressionless as he began to text Lee back.

"I understand, no hard feelings. I hope you did well on your exam." 

"I did! Hard work always pays off!"

"I knew you would do well." 

"Thank you!!! -^.^- By the way... I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out later today?"

Gaara's face was heating up, he really wanted to meet up with Lee. It had been 5 days since he had last seen Lee and he wanted nothing more than to hang out with his crush. Gaara however had to fight the urge — he had been consistently speaking with Tenten the past few days and she advised to wait until Saturday since that is when he would be performing his new song for the first time. Gaara made up his mind about confessing to Lee this week and if Tenten said to hold off seeing him, he would have to suck it up.

"I'm actually very busy with school work today and tomorrow... but I wanted to know if you will be at Nejis this Saturday. I have a new song and would like your opinion."

"A NEW SONG? OMG!!! YES, OF COURSE! Tenten was planning to go and she insisted I tag along. School is very important so I definitely don't want to keep you from your success!!! Good luck studying! You're already very smart so you don't need luck but work hard toward your youthful goals!" 

Gaara sighed dreamily, it felt so good texting Lee again. He had missed him so much it was difficult controlling his urges to reach out to the older boy. Gaara's eyes widened as another text came in suddenly.

"I really miss you... so I'm really excited to see you Saturday. Sorry I don't want to distract you from studying, have a beautiful day Gaara!"

Gaara couldn't contain it anymore as a grin crept on his lips, his face tinted red as his heart pounded heavily in his chest.

"I miss you too, have a good day Lee."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Saturday night came along and Gaara's palms were sweating in anticipation. He had his keyboard strapped to his back as he walked toward the cafe with Naruto, Shikamaru, and both his siblings. He hadn't told anyone why he needed to bring his keyboard along this time, but Temari and Kankuro knew that Gaara only lugged it around when there was an important performance. The keyboard Gaara had was special as it had several features most keyboards did not, and Gaara was able to save his own unique beats on it so they knew Gaara had a new song that he was keeping from them.

"AAAHHHHH I WANNA KNOW ABOUT THIS SONG ALREADY!!!" Naruto squealed. The past few days Naruto's personality was returning, he seemed much less depressed as the days went by. Naruto still hadn't spoken to Sasuke, but he let Gaara know him and Sakura had discussed things and they agreed to eventually have him and Sasuke speak. It was surprising Sasuke agreed to this but Sakura had worked her magic and had convinced him. Gaara was a bit worried for Naruto to see Sasuke at the cafe, but he reassured Gaara that he would be fine and just wanted to have fun with his friends.

The entered the cafe and took their usual seats by the counter as the crowd increased in size. Lee, Tenten, and Ino were already at the table saving them a spot. 

"Hey guys!!!" Ino greeted. 

"Hey hey!" Added Tenten.

"Gaara!!!!" Lee shouted happily as happy tears streamed down his face — embracing Gaara who hugged Lee just as quickly.

"Hello Lee." Gaara replied shyly, unable to contain the smile on his face. 

"How have you been!? It's only been a week but it feels like an eternity since I have last seen you!" Lee grinned from ear to ear. Gaara's heart warmed at that smile — the smile from the other night was nothing compared to the genuine grin Gaara was witnessing today. 

"I'm better now." Where this bravery was coming from Gaara wasn't sure, but knowing that he would finally get to profess his love for Lee today — he knew doing this would allow him to be able to express to Lee what he has felt since the first day he saw him, and why he hasn't been able to be upfront from the start. Lee's face turned tomato red as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. They joined back with the others in conversation, Gaara removing the keyboard and leaning it against the table.

"So what made you bring your piano today? Wouldn't the keyboard Neji has here suffice?" Lee asked curiously.

Gaara grinned.  
"My keyboard is built to save beats and sounds that I make personally. I want to make sure the first time I perform this song it's right." Gaara was exuding confidence. He wasn't aware what was coming over him but having Lee speaking to him again, and the approval from Tenten and Neji that they wanted Gaara to confess to Lee was all he needed to do this.

"Hey Gaara." Gaara cringed at the voice behind him knowing full well who it was. Gaara looked over his shoulder and behold, Matsuri was there. As if on queue everyone at the table went quiet and glared at the brunette with an unamused expression. Lee seemed to be the only one who looked away, uncomfortable. Matsuri didn't seem to notice or care to notice that she was unwanted.

"I see you brought your keyboard! Is there a reason why?" She asked shyly. Gaara looked over at Lee who was looking down at the floor, a frown on his face. The light that was emitting from him earlier gone. Gaara had enough of this — With his newfound confidence Gaara wasn't going to allow any more confusion. Lee needed to know the truth.

"Yes actually, I'm professing my love to someone special today." Gaara said simply as he looked at Matsuri with a coy expression. Lee's head jolted up as he stared at the back of Gaara's head with wide eyes, his mouth open. Everyone else grinned knowing exactly what was coming. Matsuri's face turned a deep shade of red, smiling flirtatiously at Gaara.

"O-oh really??? I'm looking forward to it!" She said as she turned away and returned back to her seat. Gaara stood up and grabbed his key board and placed it on his shoulder. He locked eyes with Lee who was still in a state of shock. 

"Lee... I hope you like my song" Gaara said. Lee gulped and just simply nodded seemingly lost for words. Gaara turned around and walked toward the stage. He unzipped the case, moving his keyboard to the stand at the center of the stage. He hooked up the mic and made sure his keyboard was connected to the amps. He played around with the notes a bit to make sure everything was in working order. Matsuri looked at Gaara lustfully, but Gaara instead looked over at Lee who gazed intensely at Gaara. Tenten whispered something in Lee's ear which worked slightly to calm him as Lee's shoulders relaxed but his eyes did not falter. 

Gaara let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding as he placed his fingers on the keys. He was going to put everything in this performance, this was for Lee and was going to make sure Lee understood exactly how he was feeling this entire time.

Forgive me if my words get lost on the way  
And all I wanna say is that I'm hoping this ain't another play  
And I'm really glad you enjoyed this sunny funny day  
And though it stormed for a while we made the clouds fade away  
And I can't see why I'm so shy around you  
And if I stare at the sky I can't say I want to  
I'd rather look into your eyes  
Your eyes

And I hope to god  
I'm not being pulled along  
And I'll sing this song  
In the hopes that nothing goes wrong  
And the hour we had I hoped it would last forever  
And the way that you laugh it's something that I'll remember  
And I can't see why I'm so shy around you  
And if I stare at the sky I can't say I want to  
I'd rather look into your eyes  
Your eyes

Gaara ended the song and the crowd rallied excitedly. Gaara had lost himself in the song — he moved his body to the beat and his words slurred passionately with every word that left his lips. What made the crowd excited was the fact that Gaara blatantly pointed at Lee during the song, making it obvious who the song was meant for. Gaara didn't remember doing any of this but the whistles and pats on the back Lee was receiving was proof enough it had occurred. Lee was beat red, staring at Gaara as if in a trance — a soft smile on his lips.

Gaara packed his keyboard and made his way back to their table. His friends and siblings were grinning from ear to ear but purposefully stayed quiet as Gaara approached Lee. They stared at each other silently, both working through their thoughts for the right words. Gaara opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted and Matsuri jumped in and broke them from their trance.

"G-G-Gaara... I don't understand..." she pleaded, small tears building in her eyes. Gaara felt a pang of guilt when he looked at her. He wanted to hate her, she was the reason Lee was going to give up on him in the first place, she was the enemy — and yet when he looked at her he did not see some conniving seductress with ill intentions, all he saw a helpless girl who was madly in love and just wanted her feelings reciprocated. 

"Matsuri... I'm sorry if you felt that at any point I mislead you to believe I had feelings for you. I apologize for not making it more clear that I wasn't interested in you the same way you felt for me. I'm gay, very-very gay. If you hate me now I understand, but I can't keep making you believe there's something between us when there isn't and never was." Gaara said sympathetically. Lee's eyes brightened at the kindness Gaara exhibited, a warm smile on his lips. Tears streamed down Matsuri's face as she began to wipe them away frantically. 

"Oh of course! Yeah, totally I get it. Sorry f-for being such a-a pain..." she sobbed, forcing a smile. 

"Im sad it couldn't be me but I want you to be happy..." she continued as she glanced briefly at Lee.

"Even if it's not with me..." she mumbled the last part. Gaara nor Lee heard it but she gave a polite bow and made her way to the exit. Gaara sighed, that was much harder than he anticipated. Lee stood up and grabbed Gaara's hand, holding it tightly.

"Gaara and I are going to call it a night, sorry for leaving so early." Lee apologized acknowledging their friends.

"Go on love birds, we get it." Temari said.

"You better be good to my bro Lee or I'll kill you." Kankuro added though there was no malice in his tone.

"Finally, about damn time." Ino said grinning mischievously. They said their goodbyes as Gaara and Lee exited hand in hand out the cafe. 

Gaara and Lee continued to hold hands as they made their way back toward campus in a comfortable silence, Lee leading them. They made it outside of Gaara's dorm and Lee loosened his grip but still held onto Gaara's hand as he faced him.

"Did you write that song for me?" Lee said breaking the silence.

"Yes..." Gaara replied nervously. He thought putting his feelings out on the table would be easier but his anxiety was peaking.

"Gaara... your song was beautiful. You're beautiful... just hearing your voice warms my body and excites me. Your lyrics touched me deeply... how long have you been feeling this way?"

"Since the first day I saw you." Lee seemed to get more flustered with Gaara's bold responses.

"Do you really feel this strongly about me? Are you sure this isn't just temporary? I understand if you're confused and unsure about liking a guy—" Lee was cut off as Gaara closed the distance between them by locking their lips. Gaara's eyes were closed, placing a hand behind Lee's neck to bring him closer. Lee's eyes were wide with the initial shock but shut just as quickly, melting into the kiss. Lee's lips were just as soft and warm as Gaara imagined — Lee's calloused hands caressed Gaara's arms tenderly bringing each other closer. All the sexual tension that had built up all these months were being poured out into this one kiss. They broke apart, panting as their foreheads leaned against each other.

"Do you want to stay the night?" Gaara panted looking at Lee's preposing dark brown eyes. 

"I would love to." Lee replied dreamily. Gaara guided Lee upstairs to his dorm hand in hand and led him into his room, locking the door behind him. After placing his keyboard back in its rightful place Gaara and Lee spent the majority of the night making out and playfully teasing each other. Gaara did not want to go too far on the first night of his confession, knowing he did not want to mislead Lee and hurt him. As they slowly became more tired and eventually fell asleep, Gaara held Lee tightly knowing he found the one person who had become the light into his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was going to be an epilogue but I never got to it and I posted this chapter back in October 2019 so I felt it was just best to leave it be on sort of a cliffhanger. I hope you enjoyed all the cheese nonetheless and thank you for reading!


End file.
